For Example
by mandaree1
Summary: Most toons, as a result of having anything below the midsection glossed over, have things below the belt formed by magic rather than the paintbrush. Most turn out right. Some don't. Most ask Yin Sid to change their bodies so they don't have to worry about people tossing them aside for being different from the norm. Some don't, and keep things a secret. Take, for example, Oswald.
1. Ortensia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Epic Mickey 1 or 2, any of the Mickey franchise, any of the Oswald franchise, or any other franchises that fit here that I might have missed!**

**Title: For Example**

**Summary: Most toons, as a result of having anything below the midsection glossed over, have things below the belt formed by magic rather than the paintbrush. Most turn out right. Some do not. Most asked Yin Sid to change their bodies so they don't have to worry about people tossing them aside for being different from the norm. Some do not, and keep things a secret so they aren't forced to act like what they aren't. Take, for example, Oswald.**

**Warnings: FemOswald!**

**Author's Note: No, this would never be canon. Ever. But that's what fanfictions for, right?**

**Basically, Oswald is a tomboy who, due to hardheadedness and a tinge of embarrassment, didn't change her body to fit the social norm. She also didn't tell anybody about being female, so she didn't have to conform to the_ other_ social norm. It isn't a difficult secret to keep. After all, she has the voice and personality of the average male. No one would even take a second glance. 80 years in the future, give or take, though, she still isn't sure how to tell the other toons, even if she knows no one is going to force her to be someone she isn't.**

**...**

The first thing Mickey promised to do when they spoke through the mirror was to visit Wasteland. The second thing he promised was to do so on good terms; he wanted to meet his 'nieces' and 'nephews.'

Oswald, still caught up in the whole _oh-my-gosh-Ortensia-is-alive-and-still-loves-me-even-though-I'm-not-the-rabbit-I-used-to-be_ moment, had stupidly nodded her head with a stupid grin. Later, on the train ride home (Ortensia wanted to see what Wasteland had become during her absence, and they both wanted to be as close to each other as possible as long as possible- so they ditched the projectors in favor of one of her favorite machines of all time), she started to doubt her end of the agreement.

Mickey visiting meant Mickey coming to Wasteland. Mickey coming to Wasteland meant Mickey trying to become better friends with her and Oswald possibly screwing everything up. Again.

Oswald was honestly still a little wary of the whole 'brothers' thing. Too much time alone, she decided, and too much time dedicated to bitterness and resentment, had made her a little rough around the edges,_ especially_ around Mickey. The _last_ thing she needed was for her to blow her top over something trivial and destroy the new and fragile bond between them.

"You're thinking. I can hear the wheels turning from here."

Oswald grinned and squeezed her hand. "I'm just glad the wheels aren't too rusty to move."

Ortensia giggled and shook her head. "Mind filling me in?"

So she does. Oswald had always tried to be honest and upfront with Ortensia, even more so than she was with the others. That, and Ortensia probably already knew what she was thinking. Anyone who'd known her more than a few days knew what she was thinking. Ortensia, Gus, The Mad Doctor (once upon a time), they all knew the not-so-subtle tells. Oswald had long given up trying to kick the habit.

"You're thinking too hard." Was her answer. She leaned against her shoulder, Oswald's arm immediately wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her closer. "Oswald, Mickey cares about you. A lot."

"How can ya' tell?"

"Because he's about as subtle as you are." She glanced at her wryly. "He cares, he wants to get closer, and, most importantly, he wants to meet his nieces and nephews. After not knowing you had them for so long, wouldn't you want the same thing?"

"Well, yeah."

"Exactly. Besides, you've always played nice around the kids. If things get too bad, you'll go outside and stomp around for a bit."

"Oh." She paused. Even after all these years, she's still as easy to read as a book. The train thundered on. It was late, and most of Wasteland was rebuilding their homes. Oswald buried her head in Ortensia's shoulder with a weary sigh. "Have I told you I missed you yet?"

"Only a good hundred times or so." She nodded. Ortensia, being a cat, had a habit of purring when she was happy, and even if the noise was a lot quieter than it would've been with a normal cat, Oswald loved the sound. Loved the vibrations.

"Good, 'cause I did. A lot."

"Well, we'll have plenty of time to learn how to _stop_ missing each other like this while we're repairing Wasteland together."

"Mhmm." Oswald nodded and sat up, stretching. Ortensia sat up straight and fiddled with her hands, looking at them rather than meeting her eyes.

"Oswald?"

"Hmm?"

"Does Mickey... Does he know...?"

She sat up straighter and looked away. Her hands squeezed her thighs. "No, he doesn't. Not unless Gus told 'em and forgot to tell me."

Ortensia lightly shook her head. "He wouldn't forget."

"I know."

Oswald's little 'secret' -which probably couldn't even be considered as such, since at least five to seven toons knew by now anyway- wasn't really all that big a deal. It didn't eat at her conscious or fuel her nightmares with pictures of friends and/or family leaving her behind in disappointment and shame. (like she needed any more fuel for her nightmares as it was, right?) It just... was.

Most toons, as a result of the era they were created and/or the fact they spent their careers entertaining kids, didn't discuss their bodies in public. They didn't curse or disrespect their elders without a reason; they didn't brag to random people on the street about their past hook-ups or crashed parties, or the mess that was their decline of popularity, riddled with mistakes and sadness. Those things were to be talked about among _friends_, not strangers, preferably indoors, where no one else was listening.

And Oswald was no exception to that rule.

Most toons went to Yen Sid when they were drawn like she was, in the era she was drawn in. He'd 'fix' them up, and they'd leave, and no one would speak of it ever again, as though it never happened. Oswald had never felt the need to change. _No_, she wasn't the norm during that era, and, _no_, she wasn't going to have herself 'fixed.' Let her be the tomboy she was in peace, please.

And that was the main reason she'd never told anyone, actually. The era she was drawn in didn't typically_ have_ tomboys. Had Walt (or, later, Mintz) known, she'd feared they'd have been horrified, scrambled to take her toons off-air to be redrawn, and forced her into being either a background character or _become_ the norm. Oswald hadn't been raised as most girls had been back then- frilly and girly and 'helpless' (ha!)-and the mere idea of acting as such bothered her. Sure, things were a heck of a lot different now, but... it was a little late to change things, wasn't it?"

"Oswald?"

"Huh?" She glanced up from her lap. Right, focus. She'd just gotten her honeybunch back after ages of assuming her to be dead; would it_ kill_ her to get her act together for a few minutes and give her the attention she deserved?

"It, uh... It might not be a bad idea, you know." She twisted her hands together. "To tell him."

Oswald blinked and sat back in her seat. "Why?"

"Well, for one thing, he _is_ your brother."

"Yeah, so?"

"_So_, he's the only family you've got left besides me and the kids. For another thing; isn't about time toons started finding out the truth?"

Oswald's jaw dropped. "Ortensia, are you okay?"

Ortensia looked confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just..." She swallowed. "We've never really talked about this, is all." And they'd certainly never discussed going public.

Gus, as horrible as it may sound, was the first to find out. It was his prompting that finally gave her the courage to tell Ortensia.

Ortensia had been.. surprised. And confused. The bunny children had been drawn to life for them, so they'd never bothered with some of the more... _adult_ activities married couples did, but they'd both been hoping to keep the option open. With both of them being female, that left a whole new list of uncertainties and such.

Ortensia didn't mention it prior to her being a statue. Gus wouldn't stop bringing it up. Oswald wasn't sure which bothered her more.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Oswald felt guilty for telling her in the first place. Things would've been so much simpler all the way around had she kept her mouth shut, but it was too late to change things now.

Ortensia's ears fell. "I'm sorry, Oswald."

"Sorry? For what?" She scooched closer and pulled her into a hug. Part of her wanted to sink into the warmth of Ortensia's fur and never let go, but she resisted the urge. There was more important things out there than her lack of the healthy amount of toon contact. Specifically, Ortensia, and her random apology. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I tried to ignore it. Ignore _you_." Ortensia shook her head. A shaky hand grabbed Oswald's. "And that just wasn't right of me."

"Hey, it's no big deal. I promise. I ignore it myself a lot." Probably a little_ too_ much, but she'd worry about that later.

"I know." A pause. "Oswald?"

"Yeah?"

Her hand grabbed the fur of her arm and tightened. "I hope that someday you'll be able to tell them."

Oswald went slightly ridged. Call it corny, but she preferred keeping her secrets, no matter how small or stupid, where they belonged. Secret. "Honeybunch, I'm not sure I _can_-"

"Not today, Oswald. Not even in a hundred years if you aren't comfortable with it." She swore, looking into her eyes with a watery grin. She looked on the verge of tears, and Oswald, for the life of her, couldn't figure out _why_. "Right now, let's just focus on fixing Wasteland, alright?"

She slowly nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Ortensia leaned into her shoulder. "Have I told you I missed this?"

"Missed what?"

"Being here. Anywhere. With you."

Oswald grinned. "Only a hundred times or so." She quipped. "But... I'm glad."

"Hmm... me too." She nuzzled her chin. "After we round up the kids, let's cook a huge dinner for them, with all their favorites. Then we can talk about school or life or pranks or whatever they want to talk about." She paused. "I miss them."

"So do I. But we'll be there soon, and then they can help us terrorize the train conductor and burn the castle to the ground."

She chuckled. "They haven't changed a bit, huh?"

"That's what I hear." Oswald paused, suddenly feeling guilty for things she really couldn't control. "It... hurt. Being so close to them, but not really being able to visit. I couldn't have 'em up on the mountain either, just in case they managed to find something that'd lead them to the jug or toss each other off a cliff or something..." She sighed. "They probably hate me by now. And I don't blame them."

"Oh, hush. They'd never stop loving you, especially since they knew you had a reason."

"Ortensa, I... I was... really bitter, after you left. I wasn't really the best 'dad' out there, even when I did get to visit. Even if they don't hate me, they have to resent me by now. Honestly, it's only recently I've managed to round a few of those rougher edges."

"Mickey?"

"Mickey."

"Ah." She grabbed her hand, turning to stare out the window and watch the world pass by. "Oswald?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about what happened while I was gone."

She startled. "Honeybunch, I already told-"

"Not what happened to Wasteland. What_ happened_. To you. To your heart. Tell me... from your perspective."

So she did.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**

**So... what do you think? This is honestly my first go at fem _anything_. Does it work? Is someone out of character?**


	2. The Mad Doctor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Epic Mickey 1 or 2, the Mickey Mouse franchise, the Oswald The Lucky Rabbit franchise, or any other franchises linked to this game.**

**Title: For Example**

**Summary: Most toons, as a result of having anything below the midsection glossed over, have things below the belt formed by magic rather than the paintbrush. Most turn out right. Some do not. Most ask Yin Sid to change their bodies so they don't have to worry about people tossing them aside for being different from the norm. Some do not, and keep things a secret. Take, for example, Oswald.**

**Warnings: FemOswald**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I can't write singing for crap. Just... pretend, or something. This is the best I can do.**

**...**

**Gracekim1- Thanks! **

**...**

"So, I'm thinking of telling everyone the truth." Oswald began conversationally as she nailed in a board on the roof. "Y'know, about... that."

The Mad Doctor glanced up from his side of the roof, pausing mid-hammer swing. "Are you sure that is such a good idea?"

"I'm just thinking it over, and... wait." She discarded the hammer and stood up, hands on her hips "Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

The Doctor finding out had been an unfortunate accident. A rogue beetleworx had torn her pants to shreds while she'd been attempting to keep it busy so the Doc could reprogram them to be used for fixing Wasteland. Eyes were covered and extra pants were taken from her endless supply in her closet (she was thankful she still employed that gag. Things would have been _so_ much more awkward if she didn't), but the Doc had seen more than enough, and Oswald was still having trouble meeting his eye.

The Mad Doctor shook his hands. "Don't get me wrong, dear friend Oswald. I commend you for your bravery, as I know, as well as anyone else, how much your secrets mean to you." Oswald wasn't the least bit swayed, eyes narrowed in irritation, foot tapping impatiently on the ground. The Doctor dramatically covered his eyes with an arm, the other clutching the air in front of his chest. "But your decision to take this step... disheartens me greatly."

He slumped on his feet, as though all the air in his body had left him. Despite her irritation, Oswald felt the tiniest prick of concern in her chest. "And whattaya mean by that?"

The toon sighed, as though he were being asked to explain something rather obvious to someone rather oblivious. "Oswald, dear Oswald, when the toons of Wasteland look at you, they see a boy rabbit."

He stepped closer and lightly tugged on an ear. "From your long ears, to your fluffy tail; from your voice, to your interests, the toons of Wasteland see nothing but a male."

Oswald shrugged. "I'm a tomboy. So what?"

"Something I respect." He raised his hands, gingerly watching her reactions. "But the toons of Wasteland, far and wide, they have a certain..._ image_ of you." He knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, swiping an outstretched hand through the air. "Shattering that image could shatter their faith in you. Or, worse, their trust."

_Trust_. Something thumped painfully in her chest. That was the word Ortensia had used. "We could all learn to trust each other more." She'd grabbed her hand. "Telling them might just help their trust in you grow." Oswald turned her head to look him in the eye, suddenly feeling hesitant. "It's just my gender. It's not like my personality's gonna change or anything. It's not that big a deal... is it?"

"To me?" He stood and pressed the palms of his hands against his chest. "No. But the other toons..." He hesitated. "... They might not understand."

"What's there to not underst-"

"They might think you were lying to them on purpose, for all those years. That you wanted to gain more attention to yourself by suddenly telling all of Wasteland this little secret of yours."

"But I'd never do that."

The Mad Doctor ignored her defense. "Then they would think that you were a cheater. After all, you've got hundreds of kids, and no real way to have gotten Ortensia... you know."

Oswald flushed in embarrassment and anger. "I would never cheat on Ortensia! I love her. Besides, Doc, everyone knows that the kids were drawn to life." She's also pretty sure that no one could have 420 kids in one lifetime and survive. She's_ also_ pretty sure that Ortensia wouldn't want to give birth to that many kids even if it _was_ possible, and neither would she.

"They might know it, but sometimes people forget things like that. You know, to cause more drama. Some may say that_ Ortensia_ was the cheater, since you are so openly loyal to her."

Oswald's temper flared. She squeezed her hands into fists. "No one better say _anything_ like that about Ortensia around me."

The Mad Doctor nodded sympathetically. "Then, the worst of them all, some toons might think you were lying _to_ them on purpose, just to trick them. After all, no one usually hides their gender for over 80 years and gets away with it, even in_ that_ era. Others, well... Others..."

She tugged on his arm to get his attention. "Others might what?"

The Mad Doctor seemed to be debating weather or not to sing his thoughts aloud. Then, he sighed. "Others might say that you aren't fit to be ruler. The older toons, the more respected toons, the ones who are so old-fashioned."

If Oswald had still had a heart, it would've sunk. She swallowed. "They- They can't do that. Not for something like this. They'd need a really good reason to... to..." To toss her aside. To have her be forgotten once again. To fire her from the one job in Wasteland she could proudly proclaim she was the best at. To make her lose the one thing that had kept her sane and thoughtful during her self-imposed exile to Mickeyjunk Mountain. They could-wouldn't- do that.

Right?

As if sensing her thoughts, he shook his head. "Of course not, dear Oswald. You would still be the beloved leader of Wasteland... for the most part."

"What was that?" Her ear twitched. "You muttered the last part. I couldn't quite hear it." But she had a sneaking, hurtful, suspicion of what he said.

The Mad Doctor shook his head. "But... they may force you to... prove it." He glanced pointedly at her pant-line for the smallest of seconds before immediately and politely looking away.

Oswald flushed and awkwardly covered herself. "They can't- won't- do that. I won't do it."

"Then they'll never believe you." He said in a sigh. Slowly shaking his head, he glanced over his shoulder as he wandered back to his spot on the roof. "A secret like this... is a slippery slope, dear Oswald. I'm merely worried about you."

He crouched down and began hammering boards once again.

Oswald slowly did the same, a thoughtful frown on her face, a worried crease in her brow. Her ears were bent slightly, a sign she was lost in thought.

So lost in thought, she didn't even notice the cruel smirk on The Mad Doctor's lips as he casually helped repair the roof.

* * *

><p>The second time Mickey visited Wasteland wasn't to see his family like he'd hoped, but it was still a visit.<p>

Things went rather smoothly, as far as bonding was concerned. No arguments, no glaring, Oswald didn't even coldly ignore his attempts at cheering her up like she would've the last time he was in Wasteland. All things considered, it could've gone better, but it was still an improvement on her end.

Mickey was, in practically every sense of the word, a good brother. If only she could say the same for herself...

Gus, proving to Oswald throughout their adventure that Ortensia _had_ spoken to him about their little talk on the way home, had repeatedly pointed at Mickey behind his back and made encouraging gestures to her as they went through their journey. Oswald diligently and deliberately ignored them. Mickey himself didn't seem to notice.

As things started to wind down and Mickey prepared to head back to his world, The Mad Doctor tugged her aside (most likely just to gain the attention of her comrades. The guy didn't know how to muffle his voice in the slightest. Meddling old Doc...) and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Oswald, dear Oswald, I would like to apologize."

"I think you've apologized plenty, Doc. Just make sure to get those beetleworx back on our side again and things'll work out just fine between us."

The Doc shook his head. "Not just about my betrayal, Oswald, but about our little... talk, those few days ago."

"Huh?" Realization hit. Oswald's ears drooped slightly. "Oh, that."

"Yes, that. My words... they were all lies. I sought to make you self-conscious, was hoping you would draw in on yourself once again."

"I'm not that kind of rabbit." She answered absentmindedly. Not anymore, at least. She perked up and took the hand from her shoulder in her own as a sign of friendship. "Er, it's fine, Doc. Even if you didn't mean it, it helped remind me that I still have some things I need to think through."

"Talk?" She heard Mickey mutter. Gus shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure myself."

"Things will go well, Oswald. Wasteland... it is not like the 'real' world. You must remember that."

"I will, Doc. I always do."

"Good." The Mad Doctor looked like he wanted to say more, but, catching sight of Mickey and Gus watching them, decided that she was in the right hands and walked away with a shake of his head.

Mickey hesitantly approached. He always acted like he was on eggshells when he was talking personal things with her, as though frightened of scaring her off. "Oswald?"

"Huh?"

"What was The Mad Doctor talking about?"

Oswald jumped, forcibly ripping herself free of her current thought process. Right, she had company. Moping would just have to wait until later. "Oh, that? Just a, just... some personal issues of mine, is all."

Mickey looked both tempted to prod further and terrified of setting her off. Oswald felt the familiar urge to sarcastically applaud her efforts.

_'You're scaring your own brother off. Good job, Ozzie, you sure got a talent for chasing toons away. Who's next? Ortensia? Gus?'_

Right. Focus. Moping later. "I'll, uh, I'll tell you about it some other time, okay? When I'm a bit more comfortable talking about it."

Mickey perked up and nodded, content to leave it at that. Gus gave her an enthusiastic thumbs-up from behind.

This time, however, when Mickey turned away, Oswald gave him a hesitant but well-meaning thumbs-up in return.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**

**Author's Note: Poor Oswald. The Mad Doc don't pull his punches, that's for sure. =)**

**The Mad Doc's kinda supposed to represent Oswald's cynical nature and the 'what-ifs' running through her head. He's blunt, to the point, and good at convincing her _not_ to do something. Even so, eventually she manages to power through them on her own, even if she isn't quite ready to tell the truth to everyone yet.**

**The first scene is before Mickey arrives in Epic Mickey 2. For some odd reason, they decided to repair roofs together, or something. The second is at the end of the second game (the good ending).**


	3. Mickey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Epic Mickey 1 or 2, any of the Mickey franchise, any of the Oswald franchise, or any other franchises that fit here that I might have missed!**

**Title: For Example**

**Summary: Most toons, as a result of having anything below the midsection glossed over, have things below the belt formed by magic rather than the paintbrush. Most turn out right. Some do not. Most asked Yin Sid to change their bodies so they don't have to worry about people tossing them aside for being different from the norm. Some do not, and keep things a secret so they aren't forced to act like what they aren't. Take, for example, Oswald.**

**Warnings: FemOswald!**

**Author's Note: No, this would never be canon. Ever. But that's what fanfictions for, right?**

**Basically, Oswald is a tomboy who, due to hardheadedness and a tinge of embarrassment, didn't change her body to fit the social norm. She also didn't tell anybody about being female, so she didn't have to conform to the_ other_ social norm. It isn't a difficult secret to keep. After all, she has the voice and personality of the average male. No one would even take a second glance. 80 years in the future, give or take, though, she still isn't sure how to tell the other toons, even if she knows no one is going to force her to be someone she isn't.**

**Chapter Title: Mickey**

**...**

Mickey's way of finding out was, unfortunately, also a big accident.

Oswald had promised she'd tell him, true, but when she'd said that, she'd hoped that she could get_ at least_ a couple of months to come to terms with telling him and the impact involved and prepare a well thought-out speech of some kind to practice. Y'know, something that could double as a letter that she could shove in his pocket and tell him to read mere seconds before he returned to his world after a trip to Wasteland.

Alright, so she was a coward. Deal with it. At least she was trying, right?

Instead, all she got to prepare herself with was a tumble down a couple of hard stone steps and a (completely unnecessary, in her opinion) visit to the healers. And all Oswald knew when she woke up was that Mickey was staring at her from the waiting chair next to the bed, brow furrowed in thought.

Oswald waved a hand, hoping to wave away the awkward silence. "Hey."

"Oswald?" Mickey jumped to his feet. "I-I didn't realize you were up."

"It wasn't like I was making a bunch of noise or anything." She pointed out. Something about the look in his eye made her feel... uneasy. She longed to get up and pace, as any sort of physical movement had always made problems like this easier for her to process, but she wasn't quite sure what the damage was yet, and pacing for no real reason was strange, even for her, so she didn't try it. "Hey, can I get up yet?"

"Huh?" Mickey jumped again. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who got lost in thought at inappropriate times during conversations. Oh, good. She was worried it was just her. It must run in the family or something. "Oh. Yeah. The doctor said you were fine; just knocked unconscious. He figured you'd be set to leave after you woke up."

"Good." She easily sat up, ignoring the blistering pain in her skull. Headache, later. Brother, now. Oswald cracked her back. "Seems like my luck only works when Wasteland's falling apart, huh?"

Mickey didn't answer. No chuckling, no reprimands, no fond shake of the head. Nothing. Her brow furrowed. Okay, now Oswald was really worried. He usually at least dignified her ramblings with a response.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" A third jump. The jerking was starting to get really old. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh." What could she say to that? She did the same thing, much more often than Mickey did. If anything, she should be cackling in triumph at having finally brought him over to the 'moping side'.

Focus. Get up and move around. Maybe see a therapist after Mickey goes home.

Oswald stood and stretched, looking around the semi-familiar room. Right, she knew this place. Had probably been in that bed before; sick or hurt or delusional. (or all three)

Ah, the fond memories of days gone by. She hoped to someday be fully rid of them.

"Uh, Oswald?"

"Yeah?" She stretched and cracked her back once again.

Mickey seemed to be thinking over what he should say. A prick of irritation spread through her chest, and Oswald felt the old urge to snap at him.

_'Out with it, Mouse! I don't have all day for this. **Some** of us have real lives, you know.'_

"Uh, any day now, Mickey. I don't think the doc'll want us around for too long now that I'm up."

Well, it sounded less rude in her head, at least. That was worth _some_ points, right?

Man, she really was getting bitter in her middle-age...

Mickey didn't seem to hear her. Or, at least, he didn't wince like he did during her days of exile. Maybe her tone wasn't as toxic as it used to be, or something. "Uh, well, when we were, you were... y'know-"

"Yes, I know." Funny, she thought, she'd never noticed that Mickey had a bit of a stutter when he was nervous. Maybe it was a new habit?

Or maybe she was to busy moping to notice...

"Right. I, uh, heard some nurses. They were... talking- gossiping- about you."

Oswald's ears fell. "Oh." Oh crud. Apparently, the doc and his staff were bigger blabber-mouths than she'd first suspected. Now, if that wasn't one of her biggest slip-ups yet...

Mickey knew. He also knew that _she_ knew what he was talking about. In a way, she'd just helped him put the last piece together and confirm his theories.

Her and her stupid expressive ears...

Oswald The _Lucky_ Rabbit? Hah! What a rip-off. She oughta get her money back.

"Oswald, are you...?" Mickey broke off.

Oswald awkwardly rubbed the fur on the back of her head. "Well, I, uh, um... I... need to go think."

"Oswald!" Mickey looked confused. And maybe even a little worried.

Oswald jerked on her way out the door. "I... need some time to think, okay?" She glanced at him hopefully. "I'll... we can talk later, if you want."

Mickey stared at her a few moments longer before nodding. Oswald took that as her cue to leave, flashing him a hesitant smile as she did so.

* * *

><p>"I say, Mickey, are you alright? Mickey? Mickey!"<p>

The shout, blasted directly into one of his sensitive ears, jolted Mickey out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"You're rather out of it today, Mickey. Is everything alright?"

No, nothing was alright. His mind was buzzing with questions and it was practically impossible for him to focus on what was in front of him. He _hated_ it when he got like this.

"Yeah, I guess. Just thinking."

"About what?"

Now_ that_ was a question he didn't need to think about to answer. "Oswald."

"Oh, I see." He floated over to be eye to eye with him, expression concerned. "The chap isn't giving you a hard time again, is he?"

"What? No, that's not-"

"Because he really is trying, Mickey. If he's blown his top at you or someone else over something trivial, tell me and I'll go talk to him. I'm sure he'll feel sorry about it later. Honestly, I thought Oswald was beyond thi-"

"Gus."

The gremlin paused. "Yes?"

"It's not that. We're getting along fine."

Well, they had been, at least. Now he wasn't quite sure _what_ to think.

Gus awkwardly cleared his throat. "Oh. Excuse me, then."

Mickey didn't answer verbally, nodding instead. Gus hung back a few moments, taking in his thoughtful expression and odd reactions with a critical eye.

"Oswald was injured earlier, yes?"

"Yeah, they let him" _Her_. "Out as soon as he" _She_. "Woke up."

"I see. If I recall, Oswald has gone to this facility before, correct?"

"... It seemed that way... Why?"

Gus tapped his foot mid-air and put a hand to his chin. "So that's what the problem is. I assure you, Mickey, it was nothing personal. Oswald was going to tell you anyhow."

Mickey jumped. "Huh?"

"Well, I assume that's what the problem is. Unless I missed something else?"

"No, no, It's just..." He ground the toe of his shoe in the dirt. Gus knew. If he knew, who else did? Did everyone? Was this some sort of horrible joke? A 'let's-not-tell-the-mouse-and-wait-to-see-how-he'll-react' thing? "She never told me."

"Mickey, if it hadn't been for my proddings, he wouldn't've even told Ortensia." Gus pointed out. "Poor girl didn't find out until after they were married."

"He?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." Gus covered his mouth with a chuckle and a shrug. "I'm so used to saying he rather than she that I mess them up sometimes. Oswald doesn't mind."

"She doesn't?"

"She doesn't seem to, at least. I've yet to be subjected to her rotten temperament because of it, even before she started healing."

"Oh." Mickey paused awkwardly. "She, uh, she said that I could swing by later. Y'know... to talk about it."

"Good." He nodded. "That's more than she's given anyone else." Gus put his hands on Mickey's shoulders. "She really is trying, you know. In her own way."

Mickey sighed, but nodded. "Oswald's way is complicated. Too complicated."

"Yes, but that's just who Oswald is. Complicated, confusing; but, with the right tools, see-through and rather habitual. You'll work things out. I promise."

"I sure hope so, Gus. You, uh, you think...?"

"She's probably off in her own head somewhere by now." Gus grinned. "So, yes, it's probably safe to approach her."

* * *

><p>Despite her words to the contrary, Oswald actually hadn't spent much of her time pondering her fame or Mickey or the what-ifs. She had a world falling apart at the seams, her wife turned to stone, and her gradual decrease of power and respect to think over. Mickey was... a passing thought, at best. A twinge of irritation that sunk deep into her heart and stayed there every time she glanced up and spotted a new piece of Mickey memorabilia on the pile.<p>

The scraps just... banded together, is all. Formed a large shadow in her heart that she hadn't known she had until her brother came tumbling into Wasteland.

One of her more secret fantasies that she'd delved into on the odd occasion was telling her secret to all of Wasteland. It was also the least believable of her daydreams, something that was easy for her to pull her head out of and focus on reality if need be.

Daisy would swing by her house for a report on something for the Duck News Network. She'd mention one of her more feminine habits, and Oswald would agree that, _yes_, she did partake in such a thing, and, _yes_, she did have fun with it.

Daisy would laugh and tease her; saying something along the lines of "Wow, our lucky leader Oswald has a feminine side. Who knew?"

She'd shrug and say. "So what? I'm a girl; I'm_ supposed_ to have a feminine side."

Daisy's jaw would drop. The cameraman would jump, and the camera would fall over. Daisy would cover the mike with her hand and ask if she was serious, if she knew what she was saying, and Oswald would stick out her chest and inform her that, no, she wasn't under the influence of anything and_ knew_ what she was saying, which was, by the way, the truth.

In reality, though, Oswald scoffed at herself. Logically speaking, it would never happen. Daisy would never stray off topic during an interview, and, if she did, Oswald wouldn't have the guts to comment as she questioned the colorful plants in the yard, or the scarves and hats and mittens she'd helped Ortensia make for the kids. And, if her secret _did_ somehow come out during an interview, it would be entirely accidental, and she'd probably end up begging Daisy not to show the clip on the news out of fear. Logically speaking, the nurses and their gossip would probably get things to travel farther and faster then her cowardly tail ever could.

Still, a rabbit could dream, right?

"Am I really so predictable that you know where I'm moping without me even telling you where I'm going?"

Mickey chuckled and shook his head. "No, not quite. Gus pointed me here."

"Stupid, nosy, gremlin." She grumbled as he sat down. Her hand cupped her chin, the other tapping the ground idly as her feet hung over the ledge of a small hill.

"Yeah, he is, but, you have to admit, he's a pretty good friend to have."

"I never said he wasn't." Oswald grinned at him. After a pause of awkward silence, her grin faltered. "So, uh, I'm not quite sure what you're expecting me to say."

"I'm not expecting much of anything." Mickey drew his knees to his chest, arms holding them in place. "I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me."

"A good dose of paranoia mixed with a dash of uncertainty." Oswald recited. "Not to mention my blatant lack of people skills."

Mickey didn't answer. "Oswald?"

"Yeah?"

"Who... Who all knows?"

"Besides you, Gus, Ortensia, and a staff of chatty nurses?" Oswald shrugged self-consciously. "No one."

"Oh. I guess we'll have to work on that, then."

Oswald's ears perked up in surprise, eyebrows raising. "We will?"

Mickey waved his hands. "Not right now; not if you don't want to. But, the way I see it, keeping a secret like this isn't good for anybody."

"Yeah, I guess." Oswald shrugged half-heartily.

"Not ready to tell the other toons, then?"

Oswald flopped onto her back with a sigh. "Not yet. But," She paused, watching the sun sink down over the horizon. "Soon."

**Author's Note: Mickey kinda represents Oswald's optimistic side. He sees all the bad along with the good but, instead of cowering away from it like with the Mad Doctor, accepts things with open arms and tries to help others understand. He doesn't want people to think lies about Oswald, even if they are things like gender, and wants to help her overcome her fears and face the truth.**

**So... Whattaya think of the story so far? 'Cause I'm not really getting any feedback. Is it good? Bad? Interesting?**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	4. Ortensia Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Epic Mickey 1 or 2, any of the Mickey franchise, any of the Oswald franchise, or any other franchises that fit here that I might have missed!**

**Title: For Example**

**Summary: Most toons, as a result of having anything below the midsection glossed over, have things below the belt formed by magic rather than the paintbrush. Most turn out right. Some do not. Most asked Yin Sid to change their bodies so they don't have to worry about people tossing them aside for being different from the norm. Some do not, and keep things a secret so they aren't forced to act like what they aren't. Take, for example, Oswald.**

**Warnings: FemOswald!**

**Author's Note: No, this would never be canon. Ever. But that's what fanfictions for, right?**

**Basically, Oswald is a tomboy who, due to hardheadedness and a tinge of embarrassment, didn't change her body to fit the social norm. She also didn't tell anybody about being female, so she didn't have to conform to the_ other_ social norm. It isn't a difficult secret to keep. After all, she has the voice and personality of the average male. No one would even take a second glance. 80 years in the future, give or take, though, she still isn't sure how to tell the other toons, even if she knows no one is going to force her to be someone she isn't.**

**Chapter Title: Ortensia Again**

**...**

**Gracekim1- Thank you! =)**

**...**

Oswald wasn't good at cooking. Actually, she sucked at it.

She could make a mean breakfast, sure, but otherwise she had the tendency of turning it charcoal black. Or setting the kitchen on fire. Or both.

_'And toons wonder where the kids get it from...'_

Even still, she went to war with the infernal cookbook at least once a week, Ortensia's leftovers safely tucked away for when things failed, and they always did. On nights it was just her and Ortensia, she helped the_ real_ chef by maybe chopping a couple of veggies and staying as far away from anything flammable as possible.

Tonight was their once-a-month pasta night, or so Ortensa had declared as she strutted into the kitchen. It had never been a set day or anything- some months it didn't happen at all, others more than once, but Ortensia always seemed to know _just_ the right time to break it out.

Oswald clumsily chopped the tomatoes and washed the dishes. She burnt the veggies ("What the-! I didn't even go near the stove this time!") and broke a couple of dishes, but was otherwise pleased with herself.

"We didn't even have to call the fire department this time!"

"I noticed." Ortensia chuckled, grabbing two bowls from the stack in the cupboard. "And I'm very impressed."

Oswald rolled her eyes and refused the urge to stick out her tongue. She wasn't _five_ anymore... (at least, not physically) It wouldn't _kill_ her to at least act twelve.

Oswald contemplated doing the math on how long it would take for her to reach 'mental adulthood' with her random but always even-numbered time jumps, but decided against it. She didn't even have any paper on hand, and math like that could take her _hours_.

"Oswald, you're starting to space again."

"I was? Sorry."

"Not a problem. Just let me on the spaceship with you next time, sound good?"

"Of course." Oswald nodded. "Space trips are never as fun with just one person on board."

Ortensia shook her head good-naturedly as she dished out the pasta. "Oswald?"

"Yeah?"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that we're probably one of the weirdest couples out there?"

"Of course; that's what makes it so fun!" Oswald grinned, accepting the mostly full bowl and trekking into the dining room, Ortensia in tow.

Oswald set her bowl down and crossed to the other side of the table to pull out Ortensia's chair for her.

"Thank you, Oswald." Ortensia set the bowl down and got herself comfortable as Oswald pushed it back in.

"You're welcome, Honeybunch. Thanks for making dinner."

"Well, I had some help, you know."

Oswald chuckled and shook her head as she sat herself down. "I burn vegetables and break dishes. Some help, huh?"

"Well, I don't think so. We always have spares." Of both varieties, she added mentally.

"True, but I almost set_ those_ on fire."

"Oh, hush up and eat your dinner." She playfully waved her clean fork. "There's just no pleasing you, is there?"

"Nope." Oswald grinned cheekily and dug in.

The dining room was a simple space with lot's of room and no real furniture. The wood table itself was, in its own right, just a formality, as the family as a whole usually just drug fold-out chairs out of the closet and sat on them, or on each others laps or even on the tabletop, if they could get away with it. There was food fights and messy eating (but no open-mouthed chewing. Ortensia had put her foot down on that one, and, having just been brought back from the dead, the kids listened), and it was no real surprise that, while Ortensia cleaned the kitchen and dishes, Oswald cleaned the floors, walls, chairs, and, sometimes, even the ceiling.

But not tonight. Tonight, all the kids were having sleepovers or staying under supervised watch at the castle.

Simply put, things were quiet. And kinda boring, although Oswald's mind was more than enough to help keep her occupied, if need be.

Ortensia had always encouraged her to space off or daydream or think or whatever she happened to be doing, so long as she got to join in on the mental side-road wanderings, and Oswald had never taken that freedom for granted.

"Oswald?"

"Hmm?" She muttered around a forkful of noodles.

Ortensia frowned at the lack of manners, but let it slide when Oswald gave her an apologetic look. "Have you... thought about what we talked about on the train at all?"

Oswald choked, pounded on her chest, and held up a finger to give herself a second to properly chew and swallow. Then she took a sip from her water glass and took another moment to gain her composure. "Have you been talking with Mickey?"

Call it horrible if you want, but she'd thought that conversation was a one-off thing. She'd just come back from being_ stone_, for gosh sake, she had every right to go off on random emotional conversations and apologize for little nothings. She probably just wanted to make sure that, should the magic fail and her paint drain away, she would have no regrets. Oswald didn't blame her for it.

Not that talking about it again was a bad thing or anything. Just unexpected.

Ortensia looked confused and mildly offended. "Not about this, no. Why? Does he...?"

"Yeah. Some pesky gossipy nurses clued him in." Hadn't she told her that? Oswald could have _sworn_ it had come up at some point. But, judging by the look on Ortensia's face, that would be a big no. "Uh, did I forget to mention that?"

"Seems so." Ortensia crossed her arms and huffed. "Oswald, I'm surprised at you. Keeping a secret like this from _me_, with no real benefit from it."

Well, now, if_ that_ didn't make her feel like crap...

Oswald gently pushed the bowl out of the way, cleaned the table-top with her napkin, and promptly face-tabled. The tip of her left ear fell into something wet, jerking her back up with a groan. Of_ course_ she would forget the water glass.

Ortensia tried to keep a straight face, but, watching Oswald wring out a soggy ear, ultimately failed and giggled. "You always do forget about _something_." Be it the water glass or life-altering happenings. Oswald was slightly scatterbrained and a tad forgetful. She should be used to it by now.

"You coulda' reminded me, you know." She grumbled.

"Could have. Decided not to." Ortensia sat back with a grin. "Now, you said something about nurses?"

"Yeah, from when I took that digger down the steps a week or two ago. I'd been there before, so they obviously knew me. Mick overheard a couple of them chattering away like they had the right to discus one of my deepest secrets in public, confronted me when I came to. He's cool with it. _Confused_, but otherwise alright."

"You know, this would've been nice to know right after it happened, and not a couple of _weeks_ later."

"Yeah, I know." Oswald let go of the still-damp ear. It perked back up. "Sorry, Honeybunch. I'm still not used to being able to talk to somebody, anybody-" _You_. "And it slipped my mind."

Ortensia didn't seem all that offended. A little sad, maybe, but otherwise fine. "Yeah, well, we both know that keeping things like this to yourself never turns out well, not with that head of yours." Her expression softened as she leaned over to lightly knock on her forehead. "Just try to _not_ let it slip your mind next time, okay?"

Oswald nodded repeatedly. "Right." Focus. Stop being a jerk to your spouse.

"Anyway, you never answered my question. Have you thought about it at all?"

Every other night, during the long hours of boredom when the average toon was sleeping. Once a month when she was in exile, and once a year back when she was a star. Not to mention the times it had floated through her thoughts unexpectedly. Simply put, she had never_ not_ thought about it.

"A little." She shrugged. "Have you?"

Ortensia frowned. "Of course I have. But I already know my opinion on this." She reached over and grabbed her hand. "I want to know_ yours_."

Oswald turned her hand over, squeezed the other hand gently, and sighed. "I want to, if that means anything. I'm just not ready."

Ortensia nodded. "It's a start, though." She pointed out, and Oswald couldn't help but disagree.

"A _start_ would be me telling someone- besides you, of course- on purpose, instead of by accident. A _start_ would be planning a how and when. Going from denial to the chicken stage _isn't_ a start."

Ortensia stood and went over to her side of the table, bringing her chair with her. "There's a reason they're called 'baby steps', Oswald." She grabbed her hand once again, squeezed it, and flashed her a hopeful smile. "I'm proud of you for it, at least."

Oswald squeezed back. "That makes one of us."

"It's been over 80 years, Oswald, and this is the second time we've ever talked about this, after all that time. That's quite the milestone, if you ask me."

She shrugged halfheartedly. "Yeah, I guess. Could be better, though."

"Yes, it could." She agreed. "But it could also be worse."

"True, true."

"Good." Ortensia nodded. It was always a small victory when she got her to agree with her about things like this. "Now, if you really wanted to take a big step, you'd woman up and tell the kids."

"The kids? Ortensia, I don't know. I mean, what if-"

"I don't like it when you ponders what-ifs. They're never any fun."

She grinned lightly, but otherwise the joke fell flat. "What if they really hate me for not telling them? For gosh sake, i'm their _parent_, I should have trusted them more than I have. And not just about this." She sighed and shook her head. "I just don't want to lose them completely."

"Oswald Rabbit, you stop this nonsense right now." Ortensia pulled her closer. "They'll understand, I'm sure. All you have to do is _explain_ yourself. Y'know, talk. Be sorta social. All the things you've come to hate."

Oswald stuck out her tongue. Oh, who cared about her acting like an adult? It'd been over 80 years and it hadn't happened yet; they'd all long given up hope. "Hey, I can be social when I want to." Liked to be, even. She was just really, _really_ out of practice.

"Is that so? Could've fooled me." Ortensia's look turned serious. "So, do we have a deal? When you're fully ready to tell someone, those first someones'll be the kids?"

Oswald pondered it for a long moment, then slowly nodded. "Okay."

**Author's Note: Ortensia is Oswald's hopeful persistence. She doesn't want to push her into doing anything she isn't comfortable with, but she also wants Oswald to come to terms with herself and slowly build up the courage to announce it to Wasteland.**

**And, yes, if you couldn't tell, the first reveal is coming next chapter. =) All of the bunny children. Should be interesting, if I do say so myself.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	5. The Bunny Children

**Disclaimer: I don't own Epic Mickey 1 or 2, any of the Mickey franchise, any of the Oswald franchise, or any other franchises that fit here that I might have missed!**

**Title: For Example**

**Summary: Most toons, as a result of having anything below the midsection glossed over, have things below the belt formed by magic rather than the paintbrush. Most turn out right. Some do not. Most asked Yin Sid to change their bodies so they don't have to worry about people tossing them aside for being different from the norm. Some do not, and keep things a secret so they aren't forced to act like what they aren't. Take, for example, Oswald.**

**Warnings: FemOswald!**

**Author's Note: No, this would never be canon. Ever. But that's what fanfiction is for, right?**

**Basically, Oswald is a tomboy who, due to hardheadedness and a tinge of embarrassment, didn't change her body to fit the social norm. She also didn't tell anybody about being female, so she didn't have to conform to the_ other_ social norm. It isn't a difficult secret to keep. After all, she has the voice and personality of the average male. No one would even take a second glance. 80 years in the future, give or take, though, she still isn't sure how to tell the other toons, even if she knows no one is going to force her to be someone she isn't.**

**Chapter Title: The Bunny Children**

**...**

**Epic Skyshine- Thank you! And, yes, ZE BIG REVEAL IS HERE! (Well, at least, partly)**

**...**

Oswald huffed and kicked a stone.

"Tell the kids, Oswald, it'll all work out, Oswald, they'll sit and _listen_ if you ask them too, Oswald. Puh."

Ortensia frowned and tapped her foot, arms crossed. "I'm right here, you know."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "Sorry, honeybunch. I'm just really antsy, is all."

"And cranky, if_ that_ little performance is anything to go by." A pause. "We have 420 children, Oswald."

"I know." And, boy, did she _know_.

"It's going to take a little while to round them all up, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Then woman up and stop taking it out on everyone else." Ortensia sighed. "Sorry, that was pretty rude."

"Don't be. I deserved it."

"Your not the _only_ one who's worried, you know.

Oswald cocked an ear. "I do?"

"Well, you do now." Ortensia shrugged. "This isn't exactly something we ever planned on, Oswald. I don't know what to expect."

"Join the club." Oswald muttered, then winced. "Sorry, channeling my inner grump again."

Ortensia didn't answer. She reached over and grabbed her hand. "I don't know what to expect other than love. They_ love_ you, honey bunny. That isn't about to change."

Oswald doubted this. She doubted this greatly. But, before she could open her mouth to speak, she was trampled by a pack of bunnies seeking hugs.

"Daddy!"

Oswald winced and sat up. "Heya kiddos. Glad you could make it. You're the last group, I think."

Each bunny child took the extra second to give their 'father' a hug before scampering inside to join the fray. All except one.

She was the youngest of that particular group, but also the most mature. Her fur was a lighter shade of blue than the others, and her eyes burned with an insatiable amount of curiosity.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna like the surprise?"

Oswald flinched and stood up, picking up then setting down the smaller rabbit so she didn't just fall off and hurt herself. "Probably not." She admitted. Ortensia shot her a sad look over her shoulder.

Oswald carefully stepped over tinier bodies to get to the empty plush chair in the corner of the room ('The Talking Chair' it had been so affectionately named) and sit down. Immediately she had two bunnies nestled in her lap, a few on each armrest, and a good four or five looking at her from above on the top.

"Uh, alright then. Thanks for coming. I, uh, I have something I need to get off my chest."

Oswald sighed, hunkered down, and began the process of blowing her biggest (and pretty much her _only_ at this point) secret sky-high.

* * *

><p>"... And that's about it. I, uh, I know this might be confusing for some of you- it certainly is confusing enough for me- but I don't want to hide anymore."<p>

Because, in its own way, keeping this a secret for so long was just another way for her to hide. It wasn't quite as intricate as locking herself away on a mountain in the middle of nowhere with guards to shoo away any 'unworthy' trespassers (although, in its own way, it was even more so), but, keeping this a secret like this, for so long, with no plausible reason, it was just another way she'd locked a part of herself away, a way to keep herself safe.

It'd taken Oswald over 80 _years_ to fully understand that, and she was still reeling from the mega-epiphany.

The 420 gathered bunnies were utterly still. No one said a word for a long moment, until one finally stepped forward and put a hand on her knee.

"Daddy..." His lip trembled, as thought he couldn't _quite_ figure out how to word something and it was getting to him. "...You're like mommy?"

The bunnies in her lap had moved to the armrests, and then the floor, leaving plenty of room for her to pick up the little one and set him in her lap. "Well, I certainly don't _act_ like a mommy, and I'm not _nearly_ as pretty as yours." She lightly booped his nose. "But, yes. I'm like Ortensia."

There was a small group of twenty or thirty that didn't move, too shocked to do so, but all the others crowded even closer around the chair in seconds.

"You don't need to be pretty, daddy! You're handsome!" One shouted.

"Yeah! You'd knock all the pretty ladies socks off!" The second winced. "Except for mommy, of course."

"Lot's of ladies wished they were as cool as you, daddy!"

The one in her lap nodded, turned to face her, and looked her in the eye with a gaze so innocent and kind and open it made her heart squeeze. "We'll keep your secret, daddy! You can count on us!"

"Yeah!" The congregation, minus those few, cheered.

Oswald thought she heard Ortensia mutter, "How did I know it was going to end up like this?" in the background, but wasn't quite sure.

Smiling and on the verge of tears (curse her and her strange sentimental moments), she carefully set the bunny on her lap down on the floor and crouched, arms spread, in front of them all.

"Group hug!"

Squished under a pile of blue fur, Oswald glanced wryly at the chuckling Ortensia watching the display of familial affection, only an arm and her head spared from the onslaught.

"Say it."

"Say what?" Ortensia innocently cocked her head to the side. Oswald didn't buy it for a second.

"You've been thinking it all day, so say it. You won't hurt my feelings."

"Oh, alright then." She chuckled as she helped Oswald to her feet. "I told you so."

"Yes, yes you did." She risked a glance at the group of 20-30 bunnies now huddled together in a group, whispering amongst themselves. Her smile diminished slightly. "Well, mostly."

* * *

><p>"My back hurts." She complained, rinsing her toothbrush in the sink, shutting the water off, and setting the brush in the cup with the others.<p>

"Well, that's what happens when you try to give over 400 kids piggy back rides." Ortensia giggled, climbing into bed. Oswald cracked her back.

"What can I say? I was in the mood to give rides."

"Until Ozzie the Third yanked your ears?"

"Until Ozzie the Third yanked my ears." She agreed, climbing in beside her with a light blush.

It had only been since Ortensia had been broken out of her stone prison that they'd begun sleeping together. Oswald had always felt awkward about sharing a bed at first, even after the fad of married couples sleeping in different beds had faded, and by the time she_ had_ gotten over it Ortensia hadn't wanted to face reality and climb into bed with a woman. Oswald couldn't really blame her.

They still hadn't done anything _adult_ after all these years, but that was more than okay. Oswald was more than content with what she had.

"Either way, today was a good day, wasn't it?"

Oswald reached over to the lamp and clicked the chain, shrouding the room in darkness. "Yes, just keep rubbing my nose in the fact that you were right. Again."

"Hey, why not?" She giggled. "I'm always right. Remember that. But it was still good, right?"

"Right." She curled up under the blankets with a mild grin. "Well, mostly."

"Mostly is better than nothing." Ortensia pointed out. A pause. "You know they won't be able to keep this a secret for long, right?"

"Yup."

"And you know that, no matter how it comes out, it'll spread like wildfire?"

"Yup."

"And that it'll be better for everyone all the way around to hear it from _you_ and not _them?_"

A long pause. "I'll go tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but it'll be out by the weekend and we all know it, so I'd better get the drop on things."

"So... tomorrow?"

In the darkness, Oswald nodded. "Tomorrow."

The quiet was broken by the sound of a knock at the door. Clicking on the light, Oswald trudged to the door and opened it.

It was the 20-30 group, all looking rather unsure and the tiniest-bit guilty. One stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"We've, uh, we've come here today..."

Oswald leaned against the doorway, mildly amused. "This isn't a worldwide speech, Mr. President-to-be. Tone it down a notch or two."

The bunny relaxed a bit on his toes, a little more at ease. "We have a question for you."

"Alright then. Ask."

"Well..." He fiddled with his little paws. "We know that you're a girl and stuff, but, uh..."

"But what?"

"Well..." It came out in a rush. "Canwestillcallyoudaddy?"

Oswald blinked. She couldn't quite make her out out of the corner of her eye, but she was pretty sure Ortensia was doing the same from where she stood by the foot of the bed. "Huh?"

"We get that you're not a guy and stuff- not happy about it, just sayin', but life goes on, I guess...- but we've always called you daddy and I don't wanna hafta call you mommy number two or something stupid like that and-"

He broke off, staring up at her hopefully. His comrades-in-arms copied the action. Ignoring the twinge of guilt in her chest, Oswald leaned down and hugged the little one close.

"Of course you can, silly. Honestly, I'd be more worried if you didn't. And 'mommy number two' _does_ sound stupid." She let go and put a hand on the bunnies shoulder. "I'm still the same rabbit, you know. Just... not the same 'guy', is all."

He slowly nodded and hugged back. "Thank you, daddy."

The moment was broken by a tug on her arm. "Daddy?"

She glanced up. It was the bunny from earlier, aptly named CC (Curious-er and Curious-er). "Yeah?"

"If you're a girl, does that make you and mommy lesbians?"

Ortensia died. She fell to her knees and laughed so hard tears pricked at the edges of her eyes. Oswald flushed and covered her face with a hand and a groan.

"Yes, because I need my sexuality to be brought into question this late at night. To answer your question, CC; I don't really know. Now get to bed, all of ya's! Shoo!"

Oswald shut the door with a fond smile as Ortensia collected herself while listening to the muffled sounds of multiple sets of paws running down the hall. "Well, there goes any chance _I_ have of sleeping."

"Darned hyperactive brain." Ortensia managed, getting a quick drink from the water glass by her bed before climbing in, worn out from her mild humor-break-down.

"Exactly." Oswald turned out the lights and crawled in beside her.

There was a long pause. "Oswald?"

"Yeah?"

"_Are_ we lesbians?"

"Dunno. Probably. Maybe. I love you, and you love me, and we're both girls, so..."

"Maybe, then." Ortensia finished. "Well, that's one question we'll probably never have the answer to." She settled in and rolled over. "Good night, Oswald. Good luck tomorrow."

"Good night, honeybunch." A pause. "I'll need it."

**Author's Note: I don't really know what the kids represent. Maybe Oswald's natural loyalty, or her (sometimes) childish air? Either way, they just want their dad to be happy, and, while there was a couple who weren't sure where they stood, they just wanted what they thought was best.**

**The big BIG reveal is coming next chapter (well, sorta. It's gonna be a two-parter, I believe) Is anybody else excited? **

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	6. Daisy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Epic Mickey 1 or 2, any of the Mickey franchise, any of the Oswald franchise, or any other franchises that fit here that I might have missed!**

**Title: For Example**

**Summary: Most toons, as a result of having anything below the midsection glossed over, have things below the belt formed by magic rather than the paintbrush. Most turn out right. Some do not. Most asked Yin Sid to change their bodies so they don't have to worry about people tossing them aside for being different from the norm. Some do not, and keep things a secret so they aren't forced to act like what they aren't. Take, for example, Oswald.**

**Warnings: FemOswald!**

**Author's Note: No, this would never be canon. Ever. But that's what fanfictions for, right?**

**Basically, Oswald is a tomboy who, due to hardheadedness and a tinge of embarrassment, didn't change her body to fit the social norm. She also didn't tell anybody about being female, so she didn't have to conform to the_ other_ social norm. It isn't a difficult secret to keep. After all, she has the voice and personality of the average male. No one would even take a second glance. 80 years in the future, give or take, though, she still isn't sure how to tell the other toons, even if she knows no one is going to force her to be someone she isn't.**

**Chapter Title: Daisy**

**...**

**Epic Skyshine- This whole fic is, more or less, a big ol' dump of fluff. =) Cuteness abounds! And ZE BIGGY REVEAL! It is here! **

**...**

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

Behind her, Mickey chuckled. "Why not?"

Because Oswald wasn't looking for such a public outing. Because she was to much of a coward to do it on her own (hence Mickey pushing her and Gus pulling her arm while she dragged her feet) and maybe there was a good reason for her hesitation, dangit, and... Because, because...

Because she just wasn't ready, alright!?

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have told you about this." She really, really did, but her brother had given her these awe-inspiring puppy-dog eyes and she couldn't really refuse him after that.

"Its just Daisy, Oswald." Gus attempted to sooth her. "She'll be ecstatic to have another 'gal pal.'"

Oswald stared up at the building looming over her. Forget Mickeyjunk Mountain,_ this_ was the most evil place in all of Wasteland. It beckoned her to come closer, to let it swallow her whole. The words 'Duck News Network' seemed to be laughing at her. She swallowed.

"No, it's just_ News Reporter_ Daisy-" Which was a different beastie in and of itself. "And her cameraman. Y'know, maybe it'll be better if I just give a speech about it, or something..."

"Oswald, you don't have the guts to do that and we all know it."

Oswald glared at the gremlin. "I hate you."

"No you don't, or you wouldn't have called me out here. You're just looking for someone to take your anxiety out on."

"Curse you and your evil logic."

"Right, because my _logic_ is the problem here."

Ouch. That kinda hurt.

"Anyway, if you're so deadset on not doing this, I'd better be going. I have a job to get back to, after all."

Gus started to float away. Oswald grabbed him by the midsection and pulled him back.

"Get back here, you jerk!"

"Oswald, you said it yourself. This is what you've always wanted to do." Mickey set a hand on her shoulder. "What's holding you back?"

Old stereotypes. Stubborn pride. Fear. The usual mix of things with secrets like this from eras like hers.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Curse her brother and his logic and stubborn streak that had obviously bled into both sides of the family. Oswald shrugged off his hand and stomped the final little way to the door. "Fine."

Mickey just chuckled. Well, at least he was used to her mood swings and no longer bothered by them, right?

Oswald paused and floundered at the door. She raised a hand to knock, dropped it, and stared at the doorknob as thought it were a foreign concept to her. "Uh.."

"It's a door, Oswald. You should know what a door is by now." Gus crossed his arms, unimpressed.

Oswald rolled her eyes mildly. "I_ know_ that, Gus. I just..." She hesitated, looking over the wooden squares etched into the surface. "I don't know how..."

"Knocking usually works."

Oswald lifted a closed fist, then hesitated.

"This isn't rocket science, you know."

No, it wasn't, she silently acknowledged. Rocket science would be _so_ much easier. "You're cranky today." She accused, her voice calm even as her mind raced.

"No, I'm worried. And your stalling isn't helping any."

Oswald didn't answer in words. Instead, she swallowed her pride/fear/old-stereotypes (and isn't _that_ just a lovely mix of thoughts?), raised her fist, and knocked on the door.

Daisy, who had probably been listening to their bickering for who-knows-how-long, whipped open the door the second she stopped knocking, a big smile on her face. "Oswald! How good it is to _see_ you! And Mickey! And, uh, Gus?"

"Don't mind us." Gus calmly raised his hand. Mickey chuckled (he seemed to be doing a lot of that, now that she thought about it. Smug jerk). "We're just here for support."

"Support?" Daisy's hands met her hips. "I didn't know you needed support just to come visit me."

Oswald lifted a hand in peace. "It's... a long story. One I intend to share, if you'll let me."

"Of course!" Her smile returned full-force. "Come on in, all of you! Today's been a pretty slow news week as it is; you might just be the thing that livens it up!"

Oh, if only she knew...

Oswald took a seat with Daisy on the left and Mickey on the right, Gus content to float and rest his arms on her chair top. Daisy made some tea, which Oswald, out of the kindness of her heart, didn't offer to help make, then grabbed her microphone and cameraman, because anytime Oswald (or any toon, for that matter) visited the station was practically _asking_ for an interview, which Oswald was perfectly fine with, and sat back to ask the 'hard questions', which, with how things were lately, there wasn't any, really. Just some pro-Mad Doc and/or anti-Oswald stuff.

After a few hours of friendly banter, Oswald was relaxed and had almost completely forgotten her real reason for visiting when Mickey nudged her side with a pointed look.

"Oh, right." She cleared her throat. "I, uh, I have something I want to tell all the toons of Wasteland, but, uh, the story... it's pretty long-winded. And kinda boring too." Please let that work, please let that work, _please_ let that-

Daisy leaned back in her chair with a supportive smile. "We've got plenty of time, Oswald. And recording tape. We can always cut out the more boring parts, if need be."

Crap. Well, a girl can try, right?

"Oh. Alrighty then. Well, uh, how to start this..."

* * *

><p>Daisy blinked and covered her microphone, expression surprisingly hesitant. "Oswald, you do realize what you're implying, right?"<p>

Oswald almost snorted at the familiar wording, but instead nodded. She stared at the floor, feeling defeated, but oddly... free? "Yeah, I know. But, uh, it's the, it's the..." She sighed and collected herself. "Its the truth, Daisy."

Daisy turned to the cameraman and waved a hand. "That's a wrap."

Oswald raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you gonna question me, or som-?"

"Later." She grunted. "But first things first."

She reached over and pulled the lucky rabbit into a hug. "Oh, Oswald, I am _so_ sorry I didn't notice sooner!"

Feeling her spine snap, Oswald patted her back, feeling more than a little awkward. "It's okay, Daisy. Its not like it was exactly obvious, or anything."

"Still, I should've realized." Daisy pulled away and shook her head, all smiles. "Anyway, sorry about that. Shall we move on to the interview?"

Oswald grinned. The nervous butterfly's shifted and flew away. "Yes, let's."

Mickey grinned. "'Bout time!"

"Mickey, don't spoil the moment. It's fragile enough as it is."

**Author's Note: So... All that's left is the epilogue, and maybe an extra chapter I might come up with at some point. Well, that kinda sucks. I really liked writing this fic, dangit! I don't want it to end so soon!**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	7. Epilogue- The Toons Of Wasteland

**Disclaimer: I don't own Epic Mickey 1 or 2, any of the Mickey franchise, any of the Oswald franchise, or any other franchises that fit here that I might have missed!**

**Title: For Example**

**Summary: Most toons, as a result of having anything below the midsection glossed over, have things below the belt formed by magic rather than the paintbrush. Most turn out right. Some do not. Most asked Yin Sid to change their bodies so they don't have to worry about people tossing them aside for being different from the norm. Some do not, and keep things a secret so they aren't forced to act like what they aren't. Take, for example, Oswald.**

**Warnings: FemOswald!**

**Author's Note: The final chapter, it is here! Man... this kinda sucks.**

**Chapter Title: Epilogue; The Toons Of Wasteland.**

**...**

**EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's- Thanks! I'm gonna miss writing this, actually. I really had fun with this. (I really like the new name, by the way.)**

**...**

The first thing Oswald did when the news got out was renew their wedding vows.

Well, honestly, that wasn't completely true. They'd been created for each other, quite literally. There wasn't any big wedding, and she'd never taken any vows. Just two rings they'd been drawn that they kept tucked away so they wouldn't lose them while adventuring.

But the world had thought that Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was a married man, not a woman, and, now that they knew, that just wouldn't do anymore. It wasn't right; not to her, and certainly not to Ortensia.

"And here they are, folks! Our lucky leader Oswald- who looks quite adorable in her dress shirt, by the way- and her wife Ortensia, looking very fashionable in her pink evening gown, by the way." Daisy jogged to meet them outside the entrance to the town center, cameraman stumbling after her. "Tell us all; how does it feel, coming to your first party after publicly coming out of the closet?"

"It's.. complicated." Ortensia mumbled, blushing. Oswald's cheeks were feeling the same effects.

"Very much so." Oswald added. _Who said anything about coming out of a closet?_ She fixed her a look. "Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?"

Daisy covered the microphone with a shrug. "I just want to get the point across. Besides, it_ is_ an important question. How're you feeling?"

"A little nervous, actually." Oswald clutched her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels once. "But otherwise I'm alright. Ortensia?"

"Happy. Scared. Ready to burst out in happy/sad tears. It's..." She sighed. "Like I said; It's complicated."

Oswald gingerly took her hand and squeezed it. Ortensia smiled at her, eyes the tiniest bit watery. "But I'm very proud of you."

She smiled wide. "Do I get a gold star?"

Ortensia giggled and booped her nose. "I'll buy you a whole _page_ of gold stars if you dance with me while we're here."

"Always." She promised.

Daisy chuckled. "You two are adorable together, you know that?" The cameraman leaned over and tugged on her leg. "Oh, duty calls! Good luck, you two. I'll see you later!"

And then she was gone.

Oswald escorted Ortensia inside, and together they found an empty table to sit at.

She had just seated Ortensia when a heavy yet hesitant pointer finger tapped her shoulder.

Oswald whirled around. Pete stared at her.

"Heya, pal. You, uh, you hear what they're sayin' 'bout ya on the news?"

"Yes, I have." She crossed her arms. Something about Pete- be it his history with her brother or just his _size_ in general- had always made her feel the smallest bit uncomfortable in his presence. "So?"

"It's a lie, ain't it?" He floundered for the right words. "I've known ya for _years_, and I never thought- never noticed... it's a lie, right?"

"That's just a byproduct of being drawn the way I was. _No one_ saw it coming." Pete kept staring at her. Oswald sighed, running her hands over her ears. "It's not a lie, Pete. I'm a girl."

"But-but-..." He thrust his meaty hands out in aspiration. "You don't even _talk_ like a girl!"

"I'm a tomboy."

"I'm sorry, Pete." Ortensia turned around in her chair and gave him a look. He shrunk down and stepped back half a step. "But do you have a problem with Oswald being a girl?"

"Problem?" He tested the word on his tongue. Pete shook his head. "Nope, not really. Just... wasn't expectin' it, is all. Kinda hurt, too. We's known each other fer years; I helped 'em and the Gremlins build Wasteland, for gosh shake, and this is the first time I've heard 'bout it. Threw me for a loop, I guess."

"Understandable." Oswald commented, but Ortensia had the floor.

"Very much so. But I'd like for this evening to go well. Surely you two can save this argument for _tomorrow_, yes?"

"Well, yeah, sure-"

"I've got nothing against-"

"Good."

"Uh, okay then." Pete deflated, scratching his head. "Huh." Then he turned and walked away.

Oswald looked at her in surprise. "That was... interesting. Should I have been offended?"

"Sorry, honey bunny. That was really rude of me, but..." Ortensia deflated in her chair with a sigh. "No, no. There's no excuse." She muttered under her breath. "I just... I wanted tonight to be _special_ for you. It's your first party in forever, and everybody knows, and no one said anything, but then Pete stuck his big nose in and-"

"I think it's kinda sweet, actually. Thank you." A pause. Oswald set her hands on the back of Ortensia's chair with a smile. "Hey. You hungry?"

"Not really, no." She shook her head. "Why?"

She dipped into a curtsy and offered her a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Ortensia giggled and accepted the offered hand. "Of course I would."

Oswald wasn't that amazing a dancer. Honestly, she was clunky and awkward, and she didn't practice her steps nearly as much as she should, so she was really rusty. But that was okay; it was the thought that counted, right? (Well, that's what Ortensia says, at least.)

Ortensia giggle-snorted after she twirled her in a circle and Oswald pulled her close. She buried her head contently in her dress shirt.

"We really need to do this more often."

"Seconded." Another pause. Oswald glanced around the room. "We're being stared at."

"Good."

"It's kinda uncomfortable-feeling, actually."

"Oswald, answer me honestly." She tilted her head to look her in the eye. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret it? Not really. I'm just glad I finally got off my tail and did it." _Even if I had to be dragged the whole way_.

"Even better."

"Yeah."

"Oswald?"

"Huh?"

"Can I do something that'll get us more stares?"

"Uh, sure, I guess. What-"

Then she kissed her.

They hadn't kissed since Ortensia had found out about her. Not like this.

Oswald's jaw dropped after she pulled away. "Wow."

Ortensia chuckled. "Thanks. You okay?"

"A bit thunderstruck, but otherwise I'm alright."

"Good. Come'on, we've stopped dancing."

"Huh. Whoops." She restarted the slow circling. From the sidelines she could vaguely hear some of the Bunny Children shouting.

"Go mommy!"

"Yuck! Get a room!"

Oswald smiled in content.

Things were looking up.

**Author's Note: Pete, well... Pete's just confused. No real symbolism there. =)**

**I have to admit, I've only really finished a couple of fics so far (I've only been a fanfiction author for a little over two years now), and it's kinda nice to be able to flick the 'unfinished' button to the 'finished' one, even if I'm gonna miss scatterbrained and forgetful tomboy Oswald. I might add random extra chapters, or something, but I don't really have any ideas for it, so It's not that big a possibility.**

**So... yeah. Thank you for reading this, guys and gals! It's been a lot of fun. =)**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Reveiw!**

**And, uh, goodbye. Thanks again**.


End file.
